Romeo and Cinderella
by buttato man
Summary: When Rin finally finds herself in love with her new partner at the Vocaloid studio, her parents forbid her and does everything to prevent them from seeing each other. Why though?


**A/N: I don't own vocaloid and things might go repeat itself.**

* * *

_Romeo and Cinderella by buttato man_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**RIN'S POV:**

I sat on the dining table with my so called 'family' as we ate dinner. They were talking about adult things again, like money, fish market and whatever things I can't understand. I mean, look here, I'm a kid and I'm bored… I just hope that this would end soon, but nooooooo, lady luck just doesn't seem to like me.

"So, Rin, tell us, how is your album selling?" My sister, Neru, asked with a smug grin, pride all over her annoying aura. I hate her…. I REALLY HATE HER. Outside, when all her fans are around, she wears this teal, twin tail wig and becomes Hatsune Miku, the number one diva of our company, but in real life, she's just an annoying narcissist-thingy, yeah. She keeps rubbing the fact that on my face.

I sigh and push some of the broccoli and tons of other disgusting vegtables to the side of my plate as I gave enough consideration to even glance at her horrid face before looking back, unamused. "It's selling nor-" Wait… this could be my chance! My stocks, whatever that is, are selling higher than usual, according to my manager. That means I could rub it in her face! Aha! I've waited so long for this moment that I want time to stop so that I could take it in~

"Ahem… For your information, Neru-_nee" _I said the honorific with pure disgust before continuing, "I am currently selling five times better than the last time." It was my turn, oh and did I just rub it on her face~ All I needed was to sell a hundred more albums to get to her level, but I sold a thousand this week, which means that… I'M THE NUMBER ONE PRINCESS IN THE WORLD! IN YOUR FACE N-E-R-U~~

She scoffed, but I swear I saw a hint of surprise in her disgusting yellow eyes! Neru slammed her hands on the table as she stood up, her chair falling behind her as she did so. She pointed an accusing finger to my lovely self , hidden rage in her eyes.

"You can't be serious?! An ugly girl like you, selling five times your previous stock?! I seriously pity the people who bought your album. They're making the biggest mistake of their lives." She crossed her arms, the smug grin returning to her very, _VERY_ ugly face. I rolled my eyes at her childish behavior before realizing that I was probably on the same level as her, only a million times better.

I slammed my hands on the table and stood up like her, but with much more grace and perfection, then tilted my hips as I crossed my arms across my unfortunately flat chest. "For your information, Neru-_nee_, I already got over you in the mtv top singers~ And another thing, fans like Miku, not Neru. Boohoo." I mocked her before taking my plate and putting it in the sink. I could hear her screaming at Luka to search at the top singers while I cleaned the dishes, and when Luka-nee did search, I was not glad with what I heard.

"Hah! Kagamine Rin, you speak as if you're first place, but look! You're only second! Ahahahaha, loser!" She kept laughing, not able to contain herself. I sighed in pity for my moronic older sister. I knew I wasn't the first place, and I also knew that she probably thought she was first, well…. WRONG!

I grabbed her phone and looked at the results before seeing 'Hatsune Miku' on the fourth place and pointing it at her. "Neru-nee, before you go on about how I'm only at the second…. AT LEAST REALIZE YOU'RE AT THE FOURTH!" I started laughing my butt off at her stoned face, and I could see that our usually conserved Luka-nee was trying to hold her laughter at Neru's humiliation.

Her eye was twitching as she stared at her screen name on the phone. Poor, pathetic, little, ugly, nee-chan… sigh~ I didn't know who was first, but I'm pretty sure it was Luka-nee, since she has a really good voice, and plus, she's actually humble, unlike an immature brat that I know as my sister…

But to my surprise, when I snatched the phone from my wailing sister, I saw that Luka-nee was only at third… And this guy named Len Mirane? Who the hell was that? And I'm pretty sure he's not on google yet, so I'll have to search about this mystery singer tomorrow or the next day, something like that.

I gave the phone back to Luka-nee, because Neru hasn't moved on from her fourth place and is still crying. Seriously! Our neighbor's will wake up! Inconsiderate brat… but that's what I get for taking revenge, I guess?

I walk up to the attic, where my room was located, and jumped on the bed, burying my face in the pillow. I'll be honest, I did get frustrated when I learned that I wasn't top one, and to make it worse, it was a coMPLETE NEWBIE WHO TOOK FIRST PLACE.

Ahem, as I was saying, I really had my hopes up, and then I learn that I wasn't really first and some weird Mirane beats me and ugh-! You don't know how I feel! How would you when you're only reading?

To forget everything about life which bothers me, I took a piece of paper from my secret stack of paper hidden at the top of the bottom of my bed and started drawing the first thing that came in mind… which seems to be a boy version of me in a ponytail.

I started sketching the body, then later on I was going to the details, and before I knew it, I was covered in water color and was looking at the finished product. It was my first time drawing something as good as this, and I quickly posted it on the wall by the window, and stared at it in content, tilting my head to the side.

"Everything's perfect about a boy version of me and all… but…" A huge animated sweat drop went to my head as I gave it another look. "I still look the same, only in a pony tail…" I face palmed, not caring for the paint going to my face. I don't know if I should be happy or offended that I look like a boy now, and I look like a girl when I'm a boy, or vice versa, or- Augh! Just what- Forget about it! As long as the drawing looks good, I'm good! Not really, but, oh well, who cares, I know I don't~

I jumped back again at my bed and let out a sigh of whatever I feel. Recording, plus dealing with Neru, has really done it today. I'm beat! I could feel sleep over taking me… and that… Len… guy…

* * *

I woke up with the brat, which is Neru jumping up and down on my bed, playing the worst song she can on the trumpet… if she even knew how to use a trumpet! GDI! I swatted her ankle and watched in amusement as she fell face first on the bed, then ran away to Luka-nee, screaming about how her 'pretty' and I quote 'really ugly' face was ruined. As to what I remember, there'll be a collab with the new Crypton singers, so I'm kinda excited –insert sarcasm here-.

Of course, they'd want to see the 'Miku Hatsune' and not the awesome and perfect 'Rin Kagamine'… that's just life. I got up from my bed and started fixing it, noticing my art work one more time and actually smiling at it. It did look good when sun light shone on it…

_Kudoku no kagakusha ni_

_Tsukurareta robott-_

"Yo Manager-san!" I greeted cheerfully. I actually like manager-san, he's a good manager! Plus, he takes me out to eat on a fruity ice cream store every time I have an improvement! And I'll be honest, it's actually the reason why I'm improving faster than everyone expected me to.

Even though I couldn't see him, I'm pretty sure he's smiling that usual smile as he chuckled to the phone. "Ohayo, Rin-chan! I got good news for you!" My eyes unconsciously brighten up at his words and I plopped back down on the bed with a huge smile. "And that good news is…?"

"You finally have a duet partner!" I buried my face in my pillow and started screaming. I could hear him laughing at the other side of the phone. When I was calm enough, I brought the phone back to my ear excitedly.

"Really? Oh My GOOOD! Is he the hotshot you promised you'd make my partner?" I couldn't contain my happiness, and I was beyond the whoooooooooooooooo level already.

Manager-san laughed again before coughing a bit for some composure. "Umm.. No, but he's so much better than the hot shot Kaito was it?" I sorta pouted at this, but I trust manage- san, so I believe him. "You better make sure he's hotter, or I'm quitting!" I 'teased. Manager-san sighed, since I threaten him to quit almost every day.

"Whatever, Rin-chan. Just go to the studio early. By- Oh, and _behave._ I'm begging you."

"Whatever, Manager-san. Bye bye~" we both hung up and I looked up at my ceiling, the happiness still within me. Finally, after so many years of waiting, I finally get a partner! Wooooohoooo~ Arigatou Kami-sama!

I' m with a partneeeeeeeeeeeeeer~ Oh yeah baby umph! Wait- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiit…. Is this real? I finally, really have a partner? For reals? Really?

"Rin-chan. Breakfast." Luka-nee called out to me. I don't really care, but since I have high respects for Luka-nee, I allow her to let her do whatever she wants with me, and do what she says.

I got myself in my usual studio outfit and my bow before going out of the room, taking a piece of toast with sunny-side-up egg and running out of the house like they do in the anime~

* * *

"Manager-san, my body is ready~" I screamed as I slammed the door to the studio open, excited for the reaction I'll get out of him. Everyone stared at me, then at Manager-san, who was blushing profusely at my choice of words.

I saw him run to me and take me in, the blush never leaving his face. "Rin-chaaaaaaaaan! I told you to behave! That sounded so wrong-"

"Which is exactly why I said it!" I cut him off with a big smile on my face. He sighed and tried to hide the gentle smile on his face before patting me on the head, moving my bow a bit. We both giggled as he scratched the back of his head and entered his office, trying to avoid the stares as much as possible.

"I wonder what my co-workers will think about me now…." He sweat dropped, a heavy depressed aura around him. I put a hand on his shoulder, playing along with his drama as usual. It was already normal for all the workers for me to embarrass Manager-san, so nothing was really wrong with it. "Don't worry Manager-san. They'll just be jealous that you're managing the hottest diva on earth, more importantly, preparing her body~"

"Rin-chaaaaaaaaaan!" - (TTATT) - that's what Manager-san looked like, ahahaha~ he's such a softie, that's why it's really fun to tease him! By the way, did you know manager san is a really famous yaoi actor? Just kidding~

When all jokes were thrown aside, Manager-san coughed for his so called 'professionalism' and shuffled his hands to his lap. "S-So, Rin-chan. Your new partner is here. Meet, Mirane Len. Please, come in."He motioned towards the door. The door slowly opened, and I gasped, my mouth hanging wide open. Was this him? Was this my partner?! I can't believe it!"

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger for chapter one! Woooooooo~ Next chapter will be up soon, so wait for it! Oh, and by soon, I mean like the next trillion years! Ok bye bye~


End file.
